Candy Crush Super Saga/Main
News Super Saga Ep110 Title Theme.png|Polish yourself|link=Clover_Candy_Vèlvét (Super Saga)|linktext=Explore 25 Þolishing new levels in this greeny episode named Clover Candy Vèlvét Super Saga Ep107 Title Theme.png|React your Cartoon Hills|link=Hippy Hills (Super Saga)|linktext=Explore 25 dynasty new Lévels at aour new episode called Hippy Hills Super Saga Ep102 Title Theme.png|Light up NOW|link=Lux Lot (Super Saga)|linktext=Discover 25 new superlicious levels in our magenta themed episode Lux Lot. Super Saga Ep101 Title Theme.png|New episode out now|link=Flávory Garden (Super Saga)|linktext=Discover 25 new lévels in our new Episode Flávory Garden and see Tiffi's Birthday Life Regeneration The regeneration time needed to get a life is 40 minutes and the maximum lives that can be regenerated is 9 each time. Difficulty Level Color Coding & Meaning Every level, there is a color coding on the infobox to tell you the difficulty. Every level, there is a color coding on the infobox to tell you the difficulty. There are 10 different difficulty ratings. *Very easy is Cyan. *Easy is Teal. *Somewhat easy is Blue. *Medium is Salmon. *Somewhat hard is Purple. *Hard is Violet. *Very hard is Red. *Insanely hard is Black. *Nearly Impossible is Dark Blue *Impossibly hard is Maroon. Game Types There are 11 level types. Timed and Clearing types are replaced by other types in Dream World *Moves( ) = 1st in Level 1 *Jelly( ) = 1st in Level 8 *Ingredients( ) = 1st in Level 3 *Timed( ) = 1st in Level 15 *Candy Order( ) = 1st in Level 12 *Chocolate( ) = 1st in Level 6 *Jam( ) = 1st in Level 6 *Icing( ) = 1st in Level 41 *Ice( ) = 1st in Level 81 *Plenty( ) = 1st in Level 201 for Jelly/Ingredients and 2nd in Level 212 for Ingredients/Chocolate *Bubblegum ( ) = 1st in Level 216 Combinations Normal All from saga plus: * Jelly Fish=4 in square * Coloring=6candies in 5x1 shape * Coconut wheel=7candies in 5x2 shape Special All from saga plus: * Fish-Fish = Makes 9 fishes * Fish-Coloring = Makes a color into fish candies and makes fishes in Fishes made x 3 * Colorbomb+Coloring=Clear the area * Coloring+Coloring=Colors all candies to one color * Coloring+Wheel = Makes the entire area into wrapped candies * Fish+Wheel = Makes one row/column into fish candies and makes fishes in Fishes made x 3 Combos You can combine some special candies to produce: * Wrapped/Wrapped: Lagre Wrapped Candy * Striped/Striped: Vertizontal Striped Candy * Stiped/Wrapped: Striped Wrapped Candy * Colorbomb/Striped: Striped Colorbomb * Colorbomb/Wrapped: Wrapped Colorbomb * Colormbomb/Fish: Colormbomb Fish * Striped/Fish: Striped Fish * Wrapped/Fish: Wrapped Fish * Fish/Fish: Triple Fish They can be used by turning on the Allow combos to be mixed feature Current amount of levels * Browser - 755 Reality & 570 Dream * Κινητό - 730 Reality & 530 Dream * X1 - 400 Reality & 250 Dream * Workstations - 530 Levels * Qora Qore - 755 Reality & 530 Dream Episodes There 710 levels in 100 episodes. Each episode has 5 levels. From 401, and up, episodes were upgraded to 10 but in 531 to 20. Dreamworld has 530 levels. Trivia * All graphics are from Saga (Some from soda if nonsexist in saga). * Special Cannons will exist here but not all, has saga design and also has ingredient/specialcandy cannon. * Episode 13 has the least types, with only 1. * Episode 42 has the most types, with only 5. * Notes for mobile: Images are taken in 1280x800 (The ones that do other functions are either in 1240x800 or 1200x800). * A note to Sharp X1 users: Graphics are scaled to 75% (80% to some users) using radius blur. * In Workstation there's a glitch. Moves meter always show 10 and timer always 10 secs. But after settle, a right meter shows the correct moves/time. This one is still not present in Ball Saga. * On Web, the mixed move level icon is flipped. This is no longer true as of the release of the 102nd episode. * Live Web version is currently in beta (Live Web marks as LW and it is in 800x600). Category:Super Saga Content